


friend

by WildKitte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bike Rides, Birthday, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Nostalgia, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima takes Yamaguchi on a bike ride on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friend

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my sweet betas @peikko-lapsi and @crollalanzaa!  
> This was written on a whim but I really like this so~ yay!  
> Happy birthday to my boy with a lion heart, my sun and moon and stars, Yamaguchi Tadashi <3

 

 

”Let's go,” Tsukishima says as Yamaguchi opens the door and there's a bike and Yamaguchi is confused.

”Uh... Tsukki?”  
”I pedal, you hold on for dear life. Put a jacket on.”

Yamaguchi glances at his mother, who shrugs and smiles. He takes the blue jacket hanging next to him and steps to the chill November night.

 

 

They walk to the crossroad, Tsukki walking his bike and Yamaguchi following him in a haze of confusion, his mind swirling with questions he doesn't dare to ask yet. At the traffic lights they stop and Tsukki looks both ways at the empty driveway and then throws a leg over his bike and stares his best friend down.

”Hop on,” he commands and Yamaguchi, after glancing behind briefly, sits down behind him. Tsukishima pushes some momentum for the movement with his foot and they get going. Yamaguchi almost yelps in surprise and latches his hands around Tsukishima's middle.

”Sorry, Tsukki!” he hails weakly but Tsukki doesn't say anything so he doesn't let go.

 

 

”Where are we going?” he asks after a while as the dark, streetlight-lit asphalt roads and the sun that have almost disappeared behind the horizon. The wind has picked up at some point, ruffling through his hair and biting at his bare wrists – his hands are buried in the pockets of Tsukki's green hoodie. Tsukishima stays silent, seemingly without need to share the information, and Yamaguchi presses his head against his best friend's broad back and watches as the scenery, dark and murky, flies by in a haze of lights peeking through trees and bushes, somewhere under the hill. At a tight curve, Yamaguchi leans away from the center like it's automatic and then presses back against Tsukishima, seeking for the familiar warmth, and his friend has yet to utter a word. It's kind of comfortable this way, really.

His toes are tingling with low-key excitement.

 

 

”To the school,” Tsukki informs him as they turn to a more familiar road (Tsukki must've taken a detour and it makes Yamaguchi smile). Yamaguchi nods slowly and shivers at a strong gush of wind. ”Just... just wait, alright? And don't fall off.”

 _We're not wearing helmets_ , is an after-thought that pops in Yamaguchi's mind and he represses a chuckle, imagining Tsukki wearing a helmet like that one guy in the anime he started watching recently. It looks slightly like half of a watermelon and the thought of Tsukki driving around Miyagi with a watermelon on his head makes him lose it, and he laughs into the soft fabric. Yamaguchi can imagine Tsukki's frown.

”What?”

”Nothing,” he muses and bumps his forehead against Tsukki's back, feeling the hard muscle underneath. ”Just a funny thought.”

 

 

They used to go on bike rides like this sometimes – the first time was after Akiteru bought Tsukishima a brand new bike and they both wanted to try it out _so bad_. Once again Akiteru suggested Tsukki would take Tadashi to sit on the back of the bike and Tsukki would pedal (they ended up falling and Yamaguchi scraped his knee, cried and then they went to buy ice cream together). They had their helmets on, back then. They were kids and safety always came first.

Yamaguchi wonders when that changed for lunging headfirst towards danger instead. They weren't idiots but they were thirteen once, too.

 

 

”Are you cold?” Tsukki asks him as they slowly come closer to the school. They'll have to stop at some point because the hill in front of Ukai's shop is a bit too steep for two, but there's some time left and Yamaguchi pokes Tsukki's stomach through his pockets.

”Nah,” he says and feels Tsukki's muscles jump under his fingers.

”Stop that.”

”Sorry, Tsukki.”

The grin warms his cold-bitten cheeks. Same old, same old.

 

 

”Hop off,” comes another command and as Tsukki brakes, he lowers his feet on the ground and slides off, staggering slightly in his steps. The light in Ukai's shop is off and it strikes Yamaguchi as odd but before he gets to comment on it, Tsukki is waiting for him under the light, expectantly.

”Come on, we need to hurry.” He stops waiting then and Yamaguchi scurries after him.

 

 

”Is it a birthday party?” he asks then. Tsukki starts; Yamaguchi almost misses the little movement, but there it is. _Ah, I figured_ , he thinks to himself and grins. ”That's really cool. You did congratulate me already, though.”

”Senpais wanted to celebrate. Just the team.”

”But...?”

Yamaguchi steps next to his friend and nudges his side.

”I might have hinted that you like soggy fries.”

”Tsukki.” The warning tone in his voice accidentally slips into playful.

”And I might have... given them the idea. Of a. Party.”

Even in the darkness ,Yamaguchi can see that Tsukishima is blushing and he laughs, covering his mouth and ducking his head.

”You're the coolest, Tsukki.”

”Mmh,” Tsukishima mumbles and as they reach the school gates, Yamaguchi can see the light come from the gym and hears a distant pulse of bass.

 

 

”That's really sweet of you, Tsukki,” he hums then and grabs the sleeve of Tsukishima's hoodie between his thumb and index finger. ”I... I really appreciate it.” They both stop in front of the doors, the music now louder and Nishinoya and Tanaka's voices commanding the other first and second years with last-second decorations.

”I just... Consider it a thank you,” Tsukki says quietly. ”For the training camp. And, you know. For everything.”

Yamaguchi nods and can't stop the grin on his face spreading even wider.

”Here we go,” Tsukishima clears his throat then, still embarrassed, and Yamaguchi lets his sleeve go. Tsukishima knocks on the door, slides it open and light explodes in the dark November night.

 

 

” _Happy birthday, Yamaguchi!”_

 

There's a loud chorus of familiar voices and warmth spreading all over his body. Yamaguchi laughs and steps in to the gym covered with balloons and ribbons and party lights.

 

”You guys! What a surprise!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked, comments of any kind are always welcome!  
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> yell with me bt yamaguchi tadashi


End file.
